


Sex in your Chemicals

by theartificialvixen



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, Sexual love declarations, Smut, katlaska
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartificialvixen/pseuds/theartificialvixen
Summary: They’d been doing it for three months. It was just sex, or it was at first, the lines had become less clear.Katlaska smut with a small amount of plot.





	Sex in your Chemicals

**Author's Note:**

> Just a wee sequel to my original Katlaska fic "Why Don't You Come Up and Fuck Me In The Ass Sometime?" but this can be read by itself really. Credit for the love declaration goes to porn I saw once.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think, there is a third part to this (kind of) series.

Alaska entered the dressing room. Katya glanced up, their eyes meeting in the mirror she was using, a knowing look shared between them. Katya licked her lips, the fading taste of Alaska’s cum on her tongue. Alaska smiled coyly, looking down as she sat next at in the chair next to Katya, pulling out her make-up from the bag that lay at the leg of the table. Katya watched as Alaska painted her face, dipping her brush into a black pot and painting a solid line onto her eyelid. Alaska stopped, the brush hovering inches from her cheek as she turned to Katya, a questioning look on her face.

“I’m just watching you paint,” Katya answered. “You’re pretty.” Alaska rolled her eyes good naturedly, a blush faint under layers of foundation. Sharon and Jinkx, who were sat next to them, narrowed their eyes at the interaction, suspicion brewing.

They’d been doing it for three months. It was just sex, or it was at first, the lines had become less clear. Visits to hotel rooms on the show became frequent visits to each other’s apartments. It was easy to get caught up, they both lived in LA, Katya a newcomer to the city, Alaska practically a native. They shared a lot of time together, both sexual and not. It was easy with Alaska, there was never any pressure, they just enjoyed each other’s company and that was that. It was more difficult now, sharing a tour bus with six other girls left no room for privacy, timed visits for sloppy bathroom hand jobs was all they could get right now.

They carried on painting with focus, both glancing back in sync at the clock. Five minutes till show time. It was Katya’s first time on the BOTS tour, the opportunity to travel and perform with girls she hadn’t really met too good to pass up. She’d gotten the call as she lay in Alaska’s bed, she had padded along to the bathroom, making sure to not wake the other queen as she slept. She had opened the door slightly as her manager spoke, her gaze settling on the smattering of black hair that poked out of the covers, Alaska’s face practically embedded into the pillow. It took no hesitation, no thought as she agreed.

And now here they were, the eighth day of the tour, and the need to have Alaska writhing underneath her was becoming too much for Katya to bear. She shook the images from her head, going into the bathroom down the hall to put her outfit on. She stepped back into the room as Michelle had walked in, rallying the girls together.

“Okay, so just a quick run through of the show. Opening number, Me, Jinkx, Sharon, Ginger, Katya, Snatch Game, Alaska, Pearl, Rocky Horror and ending number. We all got that? Let’s go out and fucking rock it,” Michelle said. The girls murmured their agreements, walking out in a single file to the stage. She felt a squeeze of her hip, turning to face Alaska.

“While you were in the bathroom, the girls were talking about going out after the show, do you want to go?” Alaska asked.

“Are you going? I don’t want to be the only sober one,” Katya replied. Alaska nodded. “Sure, okay.”

They walked onto the stage, the lights blinding, the crowd roaring. She got into her position, her head trying to run through the steps of the dance. Katya hated group numbers, the pressure to perform as well as her peers filled her anxiety. It wasn’t that she didn’t think she was good, or as good, as the other queens, but she always doubted if she was as good as she thought herself to be. 

She ran through the dance with no problems, moving to the front and doing a slow split as her name flashed onto the screen. She left the stage with the other girls, watching Michelle perform, the stage dark bar one spotlight that shone on her. She followed the other girls back to the dressing room as Jinkx and Sharon stood at the side, waiting for their performance. Alaska moved to the far end of the room, sitting with Pearl on the small couch.

“I’m sweating like a whore in church and I ain’t even performed yet, how’s that work?” Ginger asked, grabbing her powder and a brush.

“You took like six steps in the opening number, that’s a lot,” Katya replied teasingly.

“You’re a cunt,” Ginger said, powdering her forehead.

“But you love this cunt, ooh,” Katya moaned, pouting her lips and rubbing up and down her thighs.

“You need Jesus,” Ginger tutted.

“I need a fuck,” Katya said, sighing.

Ginger smiled sympathetically. “You’re coming out tonight aren’t you? Maybe you’ll find some trade.”

Katya hummed distractedly, her eyes on the blonde queen at the opposite side of the room.

“Okay, we’re best friends right?”

“Sure, why?”

“What’s going on with you and Alaska? And don’t tell me nothing, because you’ve been making googly eyes at her all night.”

“Liza Minelli lies, I have not.”

“Katya”, Ginger said, her voice stern, her eyebrow raised in expectation.

“”We’ve been sleeping together for about three months,” Katya admitted.

“I thought so,” Ginger replied.

“How did you -?”

Katya’s sentence was interrupted by Jinkx entering the room, unzipping her dress and clumsily stepping out of it.

“God, I hate rushing,” Jinkx sighed, taking off her wig and placing her Queen Elizabeth dress over her head. Katya watched in amusement as Jinkx repeated the phrase “Off with your head” in varying British accents, before nodding as she had settled on one.

“Jinkxy! How long until snatch game?” Alaska asked.

Jinkx turned around, swishing her dress, “About half an hour,” she replied.

Their eyes met from across the room, their thoughts similar. Katya stood up, excusing herself to the bathroom, ignoring Ginger’s smirk. She walked down the hall, her tuck already tight in her leotard. She closed the door behind her and leant against the sink. She pounced as Alaska opened the door, pushing the queen against it roughly, attacking her lips.

“Pleased to see me?” Alaska gasped against Katya’s lips.

“You have no fucking idea,” Katya muttered in reply. She pinned Alaska’s hands against the wood of the door, their lips moving with haste against each other. She ground her hips against Alaska’s, a slight whine leaving her lips.

“We saw each other like an hour ago,” Alaska giggled, her hand on the small of Katya’s back.

“Sssh, semantics,” Katya replied, peppering kisses on Alaska’s neck, Alaska’s hand in Katya’s hair. They kissed lazily, tongues moving comfortably against each other, lust fading into intimacy.

“You need to go perform,” Alaska said, pulling away, her hand stroking Katya’s jaw.

“Do I have to?” Katya whined.

Alaska laughed, “You do have to, it’s sort of your job.”

Katya groaned, kissing Alaska again. “God, my lipstick is a mess,” she said, checking herself in the mirror, her lipstick smeared over her chin.

“OCC Girl, get into it,” Alaska replied, handing Katya a tube. Katya accepted it, undoing the lid and smearing the colour over her lips. She wet some toilet roll, wiping at the smudged make-up. It wasn’t great, but it would do.

Her performance went good, she was always comfortable on stage by herself, feeding off the energy of the crowd as they screamed at every move she made. She walked off, patting the sweat off her face with a towel. She exhaled as she sat on the couch in the dressing room, watching as the other girls except for Pearl prepared for Snatch Game.

“Off with your head!” Jinkx said out loud, her facial expression contorting into one of royal grandeur.

“I can do plenty with my head, ohhh,” Alaska replied in her Mae West accent. Katya watched as Alaska, Jinkx, Ginger and Sharon walked out of the room, a wave to the two queens.

“So, you and Alaska?” Pearl asked. Katya snapped her head round, questioning on her face, denial ready on her tongue. “Me and Violet got together the same way, I can sense it. Jinkx and Sharon are fucking too.”

“I- Wait Jinkx and Sharon?” Katya asked incredulously. Pearl nodded.

“Yeah, I caught them in the bathroom,” Pearl replied, nonchalantly. “So you and Lasky huh? That’s cool.”

Katya hummed in agreement. “I’d rather not talk about it, I’m not even sure what we are.”

“Have you stayed the night at her place?” Pearl asked, leaning forward, a hand on her chin.

“Yes? We’ve stayed at each other’s, why?”

Pearl sighed and smiled, like she was remembering something fondly. “That’s how it starts. You’ll be together by the end of this tour. Guarantee it.”

“You think?”

“I know. First it begins with sex, casual hook-up, whatever. Next, you’re spending time together, actual time together. Then, you realise you’re compatible, you like her. Finally you have some grand declaration of love, maybe in the rain, I don’t fucking know but it happens and it’ll happen to you.”

Katya didn’t reply, too wrapped in her own thoughts to even offer a semblance of conversation. Pearl hadn’t noticed, too distracted by her phone to even care. The rest of the show blended into one scene of colour and screaming fans, the effects of her and Pearl’s conversation still heavy in Katya’s mind. And before she knew it, they were back in the dressing room, no longer queens, but men.

“There’s a bar a couple blocks down from here,” Sharon replied to the question Katya had missed.

“Cool, let’s go! Michelle you coming?” Ginger asked.

“No, I’m going to Facetime with the kids, have fun, be safe, come back before dawn,” Michelle replied.

They walked to the bar that was further than “a few blocks”, twenty minutes later and Katya’s feet were sore, her stomach empty. She sat down in the booth, the smell of hard liquor and cigarette smoking invading her nostrils. She watched as the girls made their way to the bar, leaning on her hand, she felt her eyelids close.

“Here, got you a drink,” Alaska’s voice causing her to open her eyes, an orange juice placed in front of her.

“Thank you,” Katya replied, sipping from the glass, sighing at the cool refreshment. “Where are the others?”

“Trying to score free drinks because they’re cheap,” Alaska said, sitting down.

One hour later and Katya was ravenous, her stomach rumbling loudly. She watched Sharon and Jinkx on the dancefloor, their arms wrapped around each other, Sharon’s lips too close to Jinkx’s ear. Ginger was at the bar, her hands flapping about as she talked to a group of young guys. She glanced at Alaska who was looking down, stirring her orange juice with her straw, a bored expression on her face.

“Want to go get something to eat? I’m starving,” Alaska asked.

Katya’s face lit up. “Ugh yes, I could Ru at this moment in time,” Katya replied, standing up and walking to the entrance, waiting for Alaska to follow.

They walked in comfortable silence, the night air cool against their skin. They stopped at a McDonalds, the neon sign blazing against the grey backdrop of the city. Ordering a salad for Alaska and a Big Mac for herself, Katya took the tray to the table Alaska had sat herself at. 

They made small talk as they ate, answering questions between bites of food. They sat there for what felt like hours, sharing ice cream and stories.

“This felt like a date,” Katya said. “Shall we go to the swing park and make out now?”

Alaska laughed, “I think I’ll pass on the swing park. Making out sounds nice though.” Katya felt anxiety settle in her stomach as she considered her next move. They walked in the direction of the bus, looking at the near empty street. There was no second thought as they walked straight past the bar their friends were in, the need to socialise now forgotten. Katya slipped her hand into Alaska’s, her heartbeat quickening as Alaska looked down at their conjoined hands. She felt like a teenager, and she berated herself for her reaction at the touch, much too juvenile for a 34 year old man. 

They crept onto the bus, the lights in the bunk turned off, Michelle already asleep. Their lips were on each other before they had the chance to sit down. Katya’s knees hit the back of the couch, falling back onto it, pulling Alaska onto her lap. There was a hurry now, the prospect of getting caught a very realistic possibility. Alaska stood up, unzipping Katya’s pants and shoving her hand into her boxers, her hand wrapping around Katya’s cock. She pressed a finger to her lips as Katya opened her mouth to moan, the sound stuck in her throat. She coaxed Katya’s legs open, placing herself on her knees between them, undoing the button of Katya’s boxers. 

She pulled Katya’s cock out, her mouth swallowing it to the base of her throat. Katya let out a strangled cry, her fist in her mouth. Alaska continued, sucking and licking the tip of Katya’s now slick cock. She moved her mouth, up and down, her tongue flicking at the base of Katya’s head, causing Katya’s hips to jerk. Alaska’s mouth was hot and wet, she moved faster, and Katya bit down onto the hard bone of her knuckles to stop her moans escaping. 

She was on the cusp of cumming, the look in Alaska’s eyes as she looked up at her tipping her over the edge. She could feel herself cum down Alaska’s throat as the queen took her deep, her cock hitting the back of her throat. Her hips jerked again as Alaska swallowed her with an almost professionalism, her muscles relaxing into the couch. Alaska let Katya’s cock fall from her mouth with a pop, wiping her mouth as she stood up. Katya tucked herself away again, her face flush.

“We’re even now,” Alaska said.

“You’re amazing,” Katya replied simply. Alaska smiled, her eyes bright. Katya opened her mouth again to say something, anything, the words at the tip of her tongue. The moment was ruined as the door was flung open, the other queens stumbling up the stairs, their eagerness to keep quiet only causing them to be louder.

“There they are! Where did you guys escape to?” Ginger asked, throwing an arm around Alaska. “We thought you’d disappeared!”

“We got hungry,” Alaska replied.

Sharon sat next to Katya clumsily, her shoulders bumping. “Yer always hungry. Eats all the time, or she used to, but still thin as a stick. Meanwhile, I even look at chocolate and I gain weight.”

The other queens laughed, and Katya excused herself, citing tiredness. She didn’t dislike being around drinkers, but being around those that were drunk made her uncomfortable. It was the change that alcohol caused that she disliked, she’d been a drunk most of her life, she knew what it did, and she just didn’t want to be around it more than she needed to. She climbed into her bunk, her head sinking into the pillow, her muscles relaxing into the thin mattress.

Alaska popped her head up, “good night,” she said quietly, her fingers grazing Katya’s.

“Good night,” Katya replied, giving her fingers a quick squeeze.

She slept well that night.

They were in a hotel the night after that, the next city too far to drive to. Katya had never been happier to see folded up towels on her bed, the privacy of her own bathroom almost exciting in a way. The show had ended already, the monotony and repetitive nature of being on tour starting to affect the girls as they all went their separate ways. Katya sat on the bed, her phone in her hand, her fingers scrolling through Instagram. 

She found her way onto Pearl’s, looking at the different pictures of her and Violet in various stages of coupling. She thought back to the conversation they had the night before, the thought of possibly loving Alaska would have seemed laughable at the beginning, but now she was unsure. 

She wasn’t one for falling in love, lust, yes, but love had never really, truly, been something that had ever affected her. But Alaska was different, she was unexpected, like a meteor that had just crashed into Katya’s life. She was the light to Katya’s dark, they bounced so well off each other, and she could love the other queen, if she didn’t already.

The knock at the door was surprising and yet she expected it. She opened it to find Alaska leaning against the door frame, a leering look in her eyes. Katya opened the door fully, allowing Alaska to brush past her, a quick squeeze of her ass as she passed. They were like horny teenagers, falling to the bed, their lips connected. 

Alaska flipped them over, straddling Katya, discarding her top as she rocked her hips. They were both hard, both ready and wanting. There was no gentle kissing, no foreplay, Katya needed Alaska _now_. Alaska moved to Katya’s pants, undoing them and throwing them to the floor, along with her boxers before doing the same. She grabbed the lube that lay on the bedside table, slicking her cock up and adding some to her finger, spreading the cool liquid to Katya’s entrance. 

She positioned herself, pushing herself in slowly. Katya could feel herself spread open with every inch of Alaska’s cock, a small sting forgotten about underneath the feeling of fullness. She rocked her hips up, willing Alaska to move, to do anything. Alaska moved slowly, too slowly, pulling out then pushing herself back in so slow that Katya could have cried in frustration.

“Lasky, please,” Katya whined.

“You want me to go faster, baby? Beg me,” Alaska replied, stopping her movements.

“ _Please_ , please go faster.” Alaska smiled, sated, moving her hips faster. Katya moaned loudly, her cock leaking over her stomach. But she wouldn’t, couldn’t, touch herself, the feeling of ecstasy needing to be prolonged. Alaska moved her hips faster and harder, fucking Katya deeply.

“You like that?” Alaska asked. Katya mewled in response, her head spinning with every thrust. Alaska brought a hand to Katya’s face, slapping her hard enough to cause some pain. “Answer me.”

“Yes, _yes_ , I love it,” Katya replied, moaning as Alaska hit her prostate, sending shockwaves through her body.

“What do you love?” Alaska asked, her fingers tight on Katya’s hips as she fucked her harder still.

“I love you, love your, love your cock,” Katya groaned, her stomach slick and sticky with precum. She gripped at the bedsheets, the fabric feeling light in her fingers as her orgasm began to build, every nerve in her body alight with pleasure.

“Love you too,” Alaska replied, bending down to kiss Katya roughly, her hand wrapping around Katya’s cock. She moved her hand in time with her thrusts, cumming with a low groan, her hips jerking into Katya as she filled her with hot liquid. Katya moaned loudly as she came at the same time, her orgasm hitting every inch of her skin, her body. Her cock jerked as cum shot out, the liquid hitting her stomach. Alaska leaned down, their foreheads touching, sweat meeting sweat. They kissed tenderly as Alaska pulled out her now flaccid cock, wiping it on the bedsheets.

“Gross, I need to sleep here you rotted cunt,” Katya said, catching her breath.

“No, you can come sleep with me,” Alaska offered. Katya nodded, the air tense with her previous declaration of love. She could chalk it up to being caught in the moment, but that was a lie, and they both knew it. It wasn’t a declaration in the rain, but it was true nonetheless. She loved Alaska, and that was that. It wasn’t the most logical decision she had ever made, but less than logical decisions had gotten her into this situation, and it was one she wouldn’t change.

“I love your pussy,” Katya said, standing up, nerves settling into the pit of her stomach. Alaska could run, could pretend it had never happened, maybe she had been caught up in the moment. It would be a cruel twist of fate, to have her figure her feelings only to be rejected.

“I love you too,” Alaska replied, kissing her gently.


End file.
